


darling, don't you ever grow up

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 16:  hugs





	darling, don't you ever grow up

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift

“Well, what do we have here?”

The living room was a sight for sore eyes--and an amusing one at that. Every blanket they owned was thrown haphazardly over the furniture and draping over the spot where the coffee table should have been, but Magnus could see it shoved into a corner of the room. As for what happened to all their pillows, he could only imagine they were tucked inside the cave of blankets.

“Papa! Papa!” Max yelled, appearing from within the blankets. His smile was bigger than his three year old face. “Daddy and I made a fort,” he said seriously as his little arms wrapped around Magnus’s legs.

Magnus bent down and scooped his Blueberry into his arms. “I can see that. You and Daddy would make wonderful architects.”

“I doubt the infrastructure is stable enough for such a drastic career change,” Alec said, crawling out of the fort. He smiled as he walked to his husband and son. “Hey, babe,” he said, pressing a kiss to Magnus's cheek.

“Yucky,” Max stuck his tongue out.

“Oh yeah?” Alec laughed. He looked at Magnus with a lopsided grin.

“Yucky, huh?” Magnus grinned. 

“Yeah, it's yucky!”

“How's this for yucky?” Alec asked as he and Magnus began peppering their son with kisses. Blueberry squealed.

“Stop! Stop!” he giggled.

“Alright, alright,” Magnus said. “But only because I'm starving. What do we want to do for dinner?”

“Pizza!” Max yelled.

“Blueberry and I already constructed the perfect fort for a movie night,” Alec said with the same seriousness he might have used giving a report at the Institute. “So we were thinking pizza would make it extra perfect.” Blueberry nodded enthusiastically at Alec's words.

“Hmm, I don't know,” Magnus said, making a show of thinking about it--even though he already knew he could never deny his son anything.

Max wrapped his arms around his Papa's neck and hugged him as tight as he could. “Please Papa, please Papa, please Papa,” he mumbled into his shoulder. “Daddy, tell him!”

Alec laughed, the fondness in his eyes taking Magnus’s breath away. “Pretty please with a cherry on top,” he grinned.

“With a million bazillion cherries on top!” Max added.

“Oh, well how could I possibly say no to that?” Magnus asked, earning cheers from his son.

“Max, why don’t you give Papa a tour of our fort and I’ll go order the pizza,” Alec said, pressing a kiss to the top of Max’s head.

“Okay Daddy!” He grabbed Magnus’s hand as he put him down and tugged him towards the living room. “Let’s go, Papa!”

Later that night, after the pizza had been devoured and a plethora of Disney songs had been sung, they stayed curled in the fort. Max had fallen asleep somewhere around the third movie, and Alec had been quick to join him. Magnus didn’t mind though, arms curled around them as he watched his family sleep. 

Not a day went by that he didn’t thank whatever deity was out there for letting him have this, letting him have a family and happiness and warmth. Sure, their lives weren’t perfect. There was always a new crisis or impending battle or war, but there were always moments like this, too. Moments that made all of it worth it. Magnus had waited centuries for something even close to this, and he’d be damned if he ever gave it up. The two people he loved most in the world--his very heart--was wrapped in his arms, and he was never going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
